We Shouldn't
by SeasonAimee
Summary: Solomon and Haji meet for the first time in Paris but does something develope that shouldn't? HajiXSolomon
1. A Familiar Sound

He recognized that sound. The familiar hum of a cello. Why was he here? Had she finally gone to sleep?

Solomon stood atop the Eiffel Tower, his thoughts pending. Vietnam was in the process of being cleaned up, and he had left his brothers to fix it. It wasn't really his job. Besides, he was looking after Karl who was still angry and would constantly complain about Saya and her vicious ways. Oh, how he loved her, Solomon would think.

Finally the blonde business man had gotten away from all of the pestering. It seemed like Paris was one of the more calming places to be.

That sound again. Where was he? That man who stood beside his master's sister for all of eternity. What did he look like? Solomon had only been told about how he played the cello constantly; a beautiful instrument. Was he younger? Or maybe was a lot older and had grey hair? There was no real way to know unless he wanted to seek out the mysterious musician.

The music stopped. Slightly aghast, the gentleman rushed towards the elevator of the tower. He had decided to search.

* * *

One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.

He didn't need to count out the beats to songs anymore. After a hundred years, you get used to it. The music seemed like a second language to him. Sometimes he would use it as a second language. There wasn't much he needed to say anyways. Life goes on.

Sitting against the cold alley wall, he played. His black, 19th century coat was thin, but he didn't feel temperature anymore. The need for something thicker wasn't necessary.

The Parisian streets were quiet except for the tones of his cello and the occasional words from a French couple. This was one of his favourite spots to go when Saya was sleeping. He was able to think and remember the times before, when she was happy and they would travel together.

Haji suddenly quieted the notes he was playing. Someone was drawing nearer. And they didn't seem human. Who was it? It wasn't a normal chiropteran. They didn't seem threatening or lethal in any way. So who would be wandering the streets of Paris with the aura of a monster?

It had been a year or so since Saya had attacked in Vietnam. Why were humans so impatient? She was about to awake anyways. They couldn't wait another year. Now she is asleep once again, and he didn't have a chance to spend any real time with her. It didn't seem fair in a way. Yet, it wasn't his choice. He only lived to be with her and do whatever she may ask of him.

The song continued, but Haji listened for the man. He knew it was a man. There was no perfume and he didn't get the feeling that it was a woman striding through the streets. The darkness ruled out any sort of sight after half a mile.

* * *

What was it about a chilly, summer night in Paris that aroused all sense of wonder?

Solomon was dying to know, but he had years to think about it, and tonight he was busy looking for the chevalier to his master's sworn enemy. Thankfully, his brothers were too busy in Vietnam and America to take any notice of him. How closed-minded they could seem sometimes. But he loved them dearly. They were his brothers by blood, after all.

The music had begun again, but it was quiet. He had sensed him. Maybe the man was stronger than his brothers had ever given him any credit for.

Solomon brushed a lock of blonde hair from his eyes, watching the humans walk past him slowly. Young girls still stopped to stare at him, the few that walked the streets at night. He didn't think anything of it. Instead he kept walking in the direction of the melodic music.

His curiosity was getting the better of him minute after minute.

* * *

Now Haji began to play louder. He wondered who was looking for him and why. What about him intrigued some soul of his kind to seek him out? Especially after so many years of silence. He had never met one of Diva's chevaliers.

The man was getting closer. Not a mile away. He couldn't seem him yet, but the alley was quite dark and secluded. It wouldn't be long before the monster walked around the corner.

What would he do when he saw him? Haji could fight, but for what purpose? Saya wouldn't awake for another 20 odd years. He had no reason to kill anyone linked to Diva right now. Truthfully, he was happy playing his cello until he had felt the chevalier's presence. What was it he wanted?

* * *

Solomon walked a little faster. The sound was getting louder and louder. Until finally he could see him: the chevalier. The man that his queen's sister had turned so many years ago.

Everything seemed to slow down to almost a complete stop.


	2. A Small Difference

The cello player stopped. He could see a tall, blonde man standing in front of him, not 10 feet away. In his hand was a blue rose. Haji watched him approach slowly and hold out the flower.

"I am Solomon, a chevalier to Diva." The man was very attractive. He wore a white tux with a light blue dress shirt. He had a smile upon his boyish face.

"I am Saya's chevalier, Haji. What is it that you would like from me?" Politely, he accepted the rose. He placed next to him on his cello case. Then he began to quietly play the song that Saya had taught him so long ago. It seemed so much easier now. So much simpler to play.

Solomon's smile grew, "I wanted to meet you. I have heard a lot about you from my older brother. But I must confess, he didn't mention how attractive you are."

Haji was taken aback before he could look away. "Thank you. We shouldn't be seen together; you and I both know our comrades are still at war."

Solomon sighed. "I do enjoy your music, Haji." He leaned against the wall next to him. "You play beautifully. I have never heard anything so sad but yet romantic at the same time. It is very unique, Haji."

The musician nodded in thanks and kept playing. He felt a strand of black hair fall over his cheek, but he kept playing in hopes that the lovely stranger would compliment him more. His fingers flew across the neck of the cello gracefully. His grey eyes opened wide as he felt a hand on his cheek.

The music stopped.

Solomon brushed away the raven hair from the pale cheek of his companion. Blushing slightly, he turned away. "I am sorry if I angered you in any way."

Smiling faintly, Haji touched the side of the man's face. They were from two different worlds but they had so much in common. They were born into a world of hate but they were both lovers.

Haji's love for Saya and Solomon's for Diva. Were they really that different from one another?

Silently they thought the same thing. Almost instantly they decided that though their worlds were apart, that they could find away to fix that bond. Well, Solomon knew they could. Haji dropped his hand obediently and thought about what Saya would say.

The smile quickly disappeared from his face and he began to play once again.

Solomon frowned as well. Why couldn't it work? Why wouldn't anyone be willing to live peacefully together? Was it really that difficult?

"So what brings you to Paris?" Solomon asked curiously, looking out towards the tower. You could see it from almost anywhere in Paris. Even at night, when it was lit up with hundreds of lights.

"She is asleep, and I am quite fond of this city. It is nice at night." The cello moaned along with Haji's words. "And you, Solomon?"

A grin appeared on his face, as he listened to the soft harmony. "We seem to have the same taste in beauty, at least when it comes to cities. My brothers are cleaning up Vietnam and I didn't want to help."

Haji nodded again. He knew that Vietnam was a mess right now. Saya had left almost no survivors. So many men lay in their cold blood. Why did humans need to be so impatient?

"Now I understand why they got us out as soon as possible, so that you could sanitize."

Now it was Haji's turn to smile. Talking to each other was bad enough, now they were talking about wars their people were fighting. Enemies don't coincide with enemies. Though, something about Solomon was very intriguing. He didn't want to stop talking to the mysterious man.

Grinning, Solomon raised a hand to his temple. "Cleaning up after you two is such a nuisance, I have heard. I am glad that I took a much needed vacation." Letting go of another sigh, he turned to Haji. "Would you like to accompany me on a walk around Paris? This city is so big, I haven't seen it all yet."

"As you wish," Haji replied, "You have been her chevalier for a while and you haven't seen all of Paris?"

"Business takes up a lot of time, Haji. I don't have the free spirit that you do."

"If you allowed yourself to, you would."

"That is not what my brothers want. I serve them as well as Diva."

"Sometimes letting yourself relax is better for you."

Solomon laughed. "I had no idea you were so optimistic, Haji. I would have taken you to be a pessimist when I first saw you." He watched as the musician placed his cello back in the case along with the blue rose. Lifting it over his shoulder, he nodded.

"This is the longest I have talked with anyone in a while, Solomon. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, your company amuses me. It's my pleasure. Now let us be off."


	3. A New Affection

I do not own Blood Plus (Blood+) or any of it's characters.

Also, if you don't like Yaoi, please don't read because I don't want to listen to your complaining. Thanks R&R

--

The streets began to empty as the two gentlemen walked briskly through Paris. It must have been 1 or 2 in the morning, but neither of them paid attention to the time. They never slept.

Solomon's heart skipped a beat. They never slept… had Haji ever dreamt since he had been a chevalier?

He had tried sleeping since the day Diva turned him, but never had a dream. he guessed it was one of those things that you are left to ponder until it scratches a hole in your brain. Solomon had many of these instances where maybe he could still do something that he could do as a human, but didn't need to as a chevalier. But he had never acted upon any of the thoughts.

"Haji, do you dream?"

The musician thought about the question for a moment, almost wondering what exactly what the angel of a man was trying to achieve. "I don't think so. I haven't really tried to sleep." Still thinking, he readjusted the cello case on his back. It wasn't heavy, just awkward at times.

The chevalier smiled. "I have. It's not quite as wonderful as I remember. I never get that tired feeling, so when I wake up, I feel indifferent." Indifferent? Was that the word he chose to explain the angst of waking up to nothingness? Waking up to the same anger and hatred that he possessed for this world because he had seen for so many years? Indifferent seemed almost inadequate.

"We don't need sleep to function, just like we do not need food. All we need is our masters and blood. It is a simple life, if I may say." Haji replied solemnly.

Solomon nodded and didn't say another word. He never thought that Haji would be so simple minded. Everything seemed black and white to him. The flowers grow because that is what they are meant to do. It is their purpose in life. Like looking after Diva and Saya is for the chevaliers.

It seemed too meaningless. Too empty.

They continued walking, the night growing to an end.

The blond man didn't want the darkness to fade; he took pleasure in the company. Even it was silent. This was one of those comfortable silences.

Haji had stopped walking. He leaned up against the alley wall and let his cello case fall from his shoulder. It fell to the ground as Haji doubled over at the stomach.

Solomon grabbed his shoulders, "Haji, are you alright?!" He helped the groaning cello player stand up straight. "What's wrong?" he asked, pushing back the black hair to see the man's face.

The musician's skin was pale and seemingly leathery. His body was cold. Quickly, Solomon pulled off his jacket and put it around his shoulders. Next he bit the side of his left hand. Haji needed to feed or else he would get sick.

Blood began to drip from his pale hand. How precious something that is so beautiful could be. Before his wound could heal, Solomon forced his hand into Haji's mouth. There was no use in complaining now; he needed the blood to be strong. For now he would have to deal with it.

Solomon listened to the sickly noise of sucking and gulping coming from his sworn enemy. He felt the warmth leave from his body and flow through his hand into Haji's mouth. Gasping, he leaned up against the wall with his arms above his head; Haji on top of him, mouth on his arm. Heart racing, the ecstasy of blood shot through him.

It was the blonde's turn to moan. He tried to pull away from Haji, for he was losing blood fast. If it weren't for the screaming prostitute that happened to be walking down the alley at that moment, Haji might have kept going until Solomon dropped to the ground. The woman ran off in the other direction, as Haji let go of Solomon and back away hastily, his face pink with blood and embarrassment.

Wiping his mouth, Haji looked away and bent to pick up his cello case. What was he thinking, not drinking tonight? He handed Solomon his coat and nodded in thanks. Then he began to walk towards the Eiffel tower.

"Wait, Haji."

He obediently stopped. "Thank you, Solomon, but I have surpassed my right to continue your greeting. I had mistakenly forgotten about my evening drink, thus I was close to acting upon my need for blood. I apologize that you needed to fall victim to my insolence."

Shaking his head in pity, Solomon put a hand on his shoulder. "My friend, we are passed this formal conversation. Your "insolence" has made my night. I want to thank you. I haven't felt that close to anyone in a while."

Haji turned to see Solomon's grey eyes staring into his. Pushing back a black lock of hair, the business man let his hand follow the side of his adversary's face. Pulling his chin towards him, his eyes closed slowly.

Haji felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he moved closer and closer. But within a second he stopped listening to his heart and put a hand upon Solomon's chest to push him back. Instead of pushing, he grasped his jacket and pulled him closer.

The chevaliers' lips touched almost indiscreetly.


End file.
